Persuasion
by girlwhoreadsalot
Summary: New Title,New CHapter! Janet is alone and has no one to blame but herself, or does she. Someone didnt want Eddy and Janet to get their ever after. But will they keep mum once they see Janets life crumbling "rating might change"
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything but the clothes on my back.

This is my first Fiction ever but i am a big fan and wanted to try putting pen to paper and see what happens. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

Janet stood at the edge of the pier looking down at the water as she took swigs from a flask. She felt absolutely nothing thanks to the alcohol-induced state she was in. She looked at the water hitting the dock in a seducing was, as if somehow asking her to come down and experience them. She even wondered with all the alcohol in her if she would be able to feel the coolness of the water. Janet thought about the past month and wondered if Eddy would ever talk to her again.

Why would he? She wouldn't if she was him. She finally got the man of her dreams and her stupid insecurities got in the way. She would never love anyone the way she loved Latekka. She took a deep breath pause and then took another. _Always the chicken Janet she screamed to herself. Just do it already Meadows take a swim it'll do you good_. She removed her coat then her shoes and took once last drink of her flask, but it was empty. She took a running start and jumped off the pier.

"JANET!" was what she heard on the way down. She felt the cold morning breeze caress her body at an amazing speed and pressure. She free fell for only a matter of minutes but to Janet it felt like hours. For the first time since her and Eddy had broken up her mind was clear and she couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't wait to fell the cool early fall water on her skin. She slide into the roaring waves of lake Clara and enjoyed the shear enjoyment of the waves throwing her around that is until she crashed into a huge wooden post not once but twice hitting her head pretty badly the second time around. She couldn't keep her eyes open and began to lose conciseness and everything began to go black.

I plan on going into Janets past a little bit. I am not sure if I want to make it Jeddie or not. I am going to bring in a man from Janet past, someone who could have more to do with Eddy and Janets break up than he lets on


	2. Chapter 2

At the top of the pier Ray and Ikey stood in horror as Janet jumped off the pier

At the top of the pier Ray and Ikey stood in horror as Janet jumped off the pier. Ray had already removed his shirt and shoes " Call 911 Ikey than Hannah, tell her to get to the hospital." Without flinching Ray jumped into the freezing water and it was already making him start to shiver but he shock it off and began to look for Janet. He didn't see her at first glance. He began to dive under water and after a few looks he'd found her she looked completely helpless as she continued her motionless plunge to the bottom of old Clara. He swam as fast as he could to get to her. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her protectively and with all his strength he pulled her to safety.

When he reached the shore the ambulance hadn't arrived yet so Ray began CPR. "Come on Janet I'm not going to let you go without a fight who will protect me from Felucca when you're gone. Huh thought I forgot about that never. Even in JK you were the strongest person I know."

He didn't tell many people but Janet was always a good friend of his ever since the first day of elementary school when a 3rd grader was pushing little Ray around and Janet came to his rescue. After she stood up to Joey Felucca that September lunch hour he had a secret crush on her all the way through elementary school till 7th grade. Even after that he loved her personality the way no one could bug her and when they did he would make sure they paid. He told even fewer that Janet was his first kiss.

(Flash back)

It was the last day of grade ten and Ray and Janet had been sitting on the park bench near his house. They were both taking shot or tequila straight from the bottle. "So. (He paused) do you think you'll ever move back to the Ridge?" he asked knowing she was leaving

" I know so Big Cat, I only have to live in Candar Park for 2 years than I can move back into my old house. It's only 2 years and Candar Park is only two hours away so" he cut her off with a kiss it was short and clumsy but sweet and put a silence into the rest of the night. " Just in case I never see you again I wanted to see what it was like" he added.

(End of flashback)

Ray missed her every day. When she did return it was clear it was Eddy she had always loved in secret. Ray knew deep down it was the reason he started hating Eddy and his friends how could the girl he'd had loved for so long, love a man that called her Janet the planet! His feelings for Janet had at that point faded but he still loved her but as it always had meant to be as friends.

Ray felt himself being pulled away from her and he watched as the paramedics carried his Janet away in slow motion. His heart stopped as he think of all the different ways this was his fault. He would never forgive himself if Janet wasn't okay.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own ANYTHING but the paper i wrote this own. I know its shorts but theres more to come!

Hannah stood in her kitchen laughing at one of Sam's jokes and pouring him a second glass of milk when the piercing sound of the phone interrupted her. She answered it with a smile. But her smile would soon vanish and be replaced with a face full of sorrow. She dropped the glass milk pitcher in her hands and watched as it broke into million pieces the pure white milk spilled onto the floor and Hannah's heart was in her throat.

Sam looked on, as his mother's world seems to crash as the glass on the floor had. Over the past 9 years he had become aware of his mothers many facial expressions and the one that currently graced her face was one he hadn't ever seen. He wasn't sure how but he knew that somehow it must have been the same look she got when Mr. Garret called her when he'd had that near death peanut incident. He walked over to his mother and hugged her not knowing what else to do.

Hannah hugged her son tightly thankful he always knew how to make her feel a hundred times better but in this case she knew the minute she let him go she would have to face the seriousness of this situation. _How could this be why would Janet be drunk at 8 am in the morning. Last time they spoke Janet had told her everything was fine. She would know if her best friend were in trouble wouldn't she_.

Hannah knew she had been a "little" self obsessed the past few weeks about the whole wedding coming up but Janet was a great friend always there for her and she had always thought she could say the same about herself. Had she truly missed any and all warning signs that Janet must have been silently yelling? She knew that late was better than never and she had to go be there for her friend but for a moment longer she held her son and pretended nothing was wrong.

Icky hung up the phone with Hannah and slammed on the breaks as fast as he could. _Damn that red light came out of nowhere _he thought as he pulled over to catch his break. Than he thought about calling Eddie, he weighed his options for a few minutes before picking his phone up once again.

" Hey I glad you picked up, listen I need to tell you something it's about Janet." Icky took off his hat and scratched his head "and it's bad"


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own this show or anything about it i just think it would be better if i did. jk but i hope season 3 is a little longer 13 is just not enough!! doesnt anyone agree!!

Icky arrived at the hospital before Hannah. He was surprised to see Nick sitting silently with the Commander. Nick stood up and walked over

"Hey Nicky did Hannah call you?" Icky asked

" No the Commander got a call and your never going to believe this he told me he needed to be here because of "the crumble" I wasn't sure what he meant he was mumbling but knew I should come with him. I think he might of hit his head." He whispered

"Crumble?" Icky looked over to the Commander " I don't get it, who called your dad?" Icky asked

"I did" Ray stated as he walked over to the group " Is Hannah on the way?" he asked ignoring the looks of shocks from both Icky and Nick

" Yeah she had to bring Sam to Doodie's but she is on her way, How is Janet? Wait why did you call Nick's Dad?" Icky asked removed his cap and scratched his head again confused on what he should be worried about.

"Wait something's wrong with Janet? Does Eddy know she's here?" Nick asked almost as confused as Icky.

" They won't tell me anything yet, and I called Robert because I knew Janet would want him to be here." Ray waved to the Commander than turned back to the guys

"Okay WAIT A minute! Who is Robert?" Icky asked still confused and now a little upset.

Nick stood in silence for a few minutes taking in all he had heard in the past few seconds and than as everything clicked he looked at Ray " Janet is the Sunday mystery crumble girl?"

Ray nodded yes to Nick

For the past 12 years on every Sunday since his mother's death Janet had brought an apple raspberry rhubarb crumble to Nick's house. Caroline Garret had been a close friend of Janet's mother, and after her parents had died Janet stayed with the Garret's until the school year ended and she moved away to Candar Park.

Nick couldn't believe he'd totally forgot about that. He remembered how she had spent a lot of time in the kitchen baking with his mother, he also remembered complaining about being forced to hang out with her, stating he'd already given up his room. Nick didn't feel to proud about the last one. That was also the 8th grade the same year Icky and Eddy had started calling her Janet the planet.

Than he remembered how the first crumble had upset them all, it being their mother's favorite, but after a while they could hardly fall asleep Saturday night knowing they'd wake up to the amazing smell the next morning. Instantly Nick felt bad for never putting two and two together but most of all he feels bad for never thanking her.

( I promise i will hurry things up but everything i am writting will make sense in the end I promise and I am not sure if this will be Jeddie just yet but the Story is very JAnet! )

PLZ let me know what you think !! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN OCTOBER ROAD or the other characters I borrowed from a really good movie. (Guess which one .)

Eddy woke up with one hell of a hangover, and a very limited version of the night before. With all honestly thanks to the pain medication and his constant drinking the past month was atotal blur. When he did get around to opening his eyes he was shocked to see a mop of brown curls caressing his chest. **_My god what have I done_**, he though. Attached to the head of curls was the young medical student he had been taking shot for shot with. It was the first time he'd been with anyone since Janet and he couldn't have felt worse about it. That day in the hospital with Janet, he had been telling her the truth, she was the only one he wanted. And it was about time that he faced the truth.

Eddy nudged the petit student to wake her up. _**GOD EDDY SHE CANT BE OLDER THAN 22, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING**?_ He yelled to himself as she stirred and looked up.

"Fuck!" she yelled wrapping the covers around herself. " I am really sorry Man um this was a mistake. GOD I am so late she is going to kill me!" the young brunette yelled she stood up and began looking for her clothes.

Eddy watched her try to be modest and it reminded him of how Janet had been the first time they had made love. He shocked his head trying not to think about her, he had a naked 22-year-old in his room and he was thinking about Janet, he had to talk to her. The truth was Eddy wasn't even that upset about it anymore, sure his ego had been bruised but he knew Janet was drunk when it happened and that she felt horrible about it. He actually respected that she hadn't lied about it. He had actually gone to Sully's last night to tell her that but she didn't show up for work. He had to find her today! And put an end to this fight.

Eddy's phone rang and he saw it was Icky, he wanted to let Voicemail get it but for some reason he knew he shouldn't. So he picked it up and placed it to his ear.

" Hey Icky what goes on?" he asked trying to pretend his head wasn't killing him.

" Hey I glad you picked up, listen I need to tell you something it's about Janet." Icky took off his hat and scratched his head "and it's bad"

"Is she okay?" Eddy asked ignoring the girl in his room and turned to the window and pulling on his jeans. What he missed with his back turned was the girl sneaking out as Icky told Eddy the events of that morning. "Of coarse I am coming Icky I will be at the hospital as soon as I can. Can you tell her I am on my way" Eddy turned around to tell the women in his room she had to go and she was already gone.

Eddy ran down the stairs and Pizza girl and Phil were at the bottom of the staircase "What was Marty doing upstairs with you?" Phil asked

Eddy ignored Phil's question and ran out the door and drove to the hospital as fast as he could. When he entered the ER he was out of breath. He saw Nick, Icky, Hannah and Ray all talking to a female doctor in a white coat. Eddy could only see her ponytail on curl but he knew it was the doctor he'd sleep with last night. Ashamed he walked up to them planning on ignoring her. But than he heard Ray

"Dr. Smarty! I am so glad to see you back in Knights Ridge, Janet didnt tell me your residency was here. So what's up with your big sister is she going to be okay?" Ray asked trying to stay positive

"Well Ray I do however prefer Dr. Meadows, and as for Janet we are sending her to have a cat scan and an MRI. But as long as the scans come back normal. There should be nothing to worry about. Except the fact she would jump off a 10-ft high pier, that early in the morning and why was she that drunk her blood work came back as 2 times the legal driving limit?" Marty looked at her big sisters friends and tried to read their guilty faces

"It's my fault" Eddy said everyone looked towards him when he cleared his throat. When Marty turned to look she saw the man she had woke up to this morning "Janet and I were fighting, and I wasn't the nicest person about it. We sort of broke up about a month ago I thought she was dealing with it. I guess she was as bummed as I was." Eddy scratched the back of his head feeling twice as guilty than he had this morning when he woke up next to Marty.

Eddy and Nick were alone in Janet's room alone waiting for Marty to bring back the test result and for Hannah and Ray to return with food. Nick looked over to Eddy.

" Dude, like what is with your guilty face, You didn't push her off, you didn't help but its not your fault. No one knew she was this upset." Nick tried to ease his friends mind and his at the same time.

"The thing is Nick I did something horrible to her last night and if she finds out and she will because I have to tell her right away that last night I was so drunk. Drunk like I have never been before in my life. I went down to Sully's to forgive her when I bump into another girl. A girl who was smart and funny and hot and we started doing shots as I waited for Janet. Long story short when I woke up there was a girl in me bed, naked." Eddy confessed with the highest confidence that Janet couldn't hear him.

" Eddy I don't see it being that big a deal, you weren't together at the time I am sure Janet won't hold it against you once you tell her." Nick couldn't even finish before Eddy yelled out

" It was Marty!" Eddy yelled just a tad to loud

" You slept with Marty?! Please tell me you didn't really sleep with Janet's sister?" Nick whispered walking closer to him

" I had no idea it was her until I came into the ER, I haven't seen Marty since she was 12 with a goofy fizzy hair cut. I would have never done that Janet, I may have been creased about the rooster thing but I wouldn't intentionally want her to her. Not that much anyway." Eddy tried his best to convince Nick he hadn't done it on purpose but really he was trying to convince himself.

Nick punched Eddy swiftly and without any hesitation " You're a jerk Eddy! You preach all this bullshit but you wanted to hurt Janet well look around she is hurt. Is that enough of did you want something more permanent? " Nick yelled having a hard time believing he actually just punched his best friend

By the time Eddy had stood up Marty had walked in with a few x-rays in had she placed them on the whit box on the wall. Than turned it on displaying a photo of what must be Janet's Brain. " Her brain looks fine a little bit of swelling is normal I would be worried if there wasn't any and she was still asleep.(she switched to the next film) Her spine from her cervical vertebrae to her thoracic vertebrae is clear of any swelling or injury but "

Eddy's mind wandered as he stare at Janet's heart on display in her X-ray. He knew it would be big and he half expected it to look broken Eddy began to focus again when Marty changed the film again to Janet's lower spine. Eddy was no doctor but even he could she something was wrong.

" I am a little bit worried about the lumbar vertebrae she has a lot of swelling in this area more than expected it could be nothing but it could also mean that Janet might leave the hospital without out the use of her legs. I have seen far worse cases and have also seen those patients walk out of the hospital. We won't know anything until Janet wakes up." Marty waked out of the room feeling a little guilty for not mentioning that those patients had spent months in rehab some years. She wasn't ready to face that yet but as a doctor she wasn't able to sugar coat things for herself.

THE NEXT DAY

It was Marty's day off and she had sent everyone home, telling them she wanted to be alone with her sister. She knew that it was only half of the truth. Marty decided she was going to wash Janet's hair but as she turned to leave the room she hear a small faint voice "Marty? Is that you?" she grumbled?

Marty ran to her side "Janet? I have never been so happy to here your bossy voice" Marty smiled and began to ask very doctor like questions and filling out her chart

" So I see the shit load of money I spent on Med. School was well worth it, anything you could do about this headache its killing me, Worst hangover ever" Janet joked with her kid sister

" Sure, but one more question first, Does this hurt?" Marty asked and hesitated for a moment but than pressed her finger on Janet's lower hip and waited for a reaction but Janet just smiled

"Does what hurt? Wait Marty are you wait I can't feel my legs! OMG I can't feel my legs. Marty what's wrong with me WHY cant I feel them" Janet voice was full of hurt and she became hysterical ripping off the covers, she than began hitting lower half trying to feel something anything. Marty caught Janet's arms when she saw the pen in her hand.

"Janet calm down or I am going to have to sedate you. We will figure this out together but you have to calm down" Marty knew that Janet's struggle to get out of her grip meant she wasn't ready to co-operate just yet so she held her down while the nurse administered a needle, of something to calm her down.

Janet became calm suddenly and began to sob " that sur is easy for the you to say. You can just walk out of here and go on with you life. You aren't the gimp stuck in the damn bed" Janet turned her head away from Marty and closed her eyes. She had never felt this angry, not ever.

Marty tried to keep her tears to herself but she knew she couldn't hold them much longer. So she got up and walked out of Janet's room. She leaned against the door and once she was sure Janet couldn't see she let out a deep breath and let the tears fall. For her sister's pain, and lose and than for the pain and lose she knew she was going to cause her sister when she found out she slept with Eddy. Marty hadn't felt this bad since Will Conway had broke her heart when she was twelve.


End file.
